


my mirror staring back at me

by citrina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Cycle, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, give aang a break this boi has been through it, set about 4 years after the war, there are two avatars!, young korra!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrina/pseuds/citrina
Summary: When Aang was shot by Azula in Ba Sing Se, he died. Katara brings him back to life, but the Avatar Spirit is still reincarnated without their knowledge. As Team Avatar brings the world back into balance after the war, the world is thrown wildly out of balance with the appearance of a second Avatar: a little girl in the Southern Water Tribe, a girl named Korra.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 120





	1. The Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set approximately four years post-canon ATLA. Therefore Aang and Toph are 16, Katara is 18, Sokka is 19/20, and Zuko and Suki are 21. Korra is about four and a half. Title from the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, LOK, or any other official affiliated content. If I did, then Eska and Desna would be in the show more, because they're hilarious and they deserve it.

Aang is barely able to land Appa before Katara is running over and dragging him down off the saddle, clearly in a hurry. Her beautiful face is serious and wan, her hands running frantically across Aang’s arms as if to make sure he’s still solid. 

“Whoa,” Aang laughs. “It’s good to see you too, Katara.” 

“Aang,” Katara says urgently, “Can you still waterbend?” Panic is creeping into her eyes.

“...Yes?” Aang raises an eyebrow, bending a bit of snow into water and swirling it around in front of them. Katara lets out a deep sigh of relief.

“Thank the spirits. I’d thought something terrible had happened,” she says, pulling him into a hug. Aang returns it, still confused.

“Katara, what’s wrong? Why wouldn’t I be able to waterbend?”

She pulls back and looks him in the eye. “There’s someone you need to meet, Aang. Something strange is going on.”

Katara leads him through the city. As always, Aang greets the members of the Southern Water Tribe by name as he passes, but he can tell Katara is still pensive. He wonders who this person he has to meet is, and why they’ve got her so shaken up. Katara strides through the streets like a one-woman army.

“So, who am I meeting?” Aang asks, sidling up to his girlfriend’s side. He wraps one arm around her waist, trying to get her to actually look at him. “Must be a pretty big deal if you’re acting like this.”

“Acting like what, Aang?” Katara stops short. “Like I was worried about you?” Her eyes are red-rimmed, as if she’s been crying.

“Well, yeah,” Aang says, though he senses there’s something more. “I mean, I just saw you a week ago, and it’s not like anything really happened since then.” Aang’s been spending most of his days in the new United Republic, sitting in on stuffy council meetings and teaching the Air Acolytes the various traditions he remembers from his youth. There are  _ so  _ many Air Nomad holidays.

“I thought you  _ died,  _ Aang!” Katara bursts out. 

“ _ What? _ Why would you think that?” Aang looks down at his hands. They’re the same as always, large and calloused with blue tattoos snaking down the wrists. He doesn’t feel dead, certainly.

Katara ignores his question as she starts walking again. Aang hurries after her. They’re reaching the Southern Water Tribe city hall, a grand building with high columns and ice sculptures lining the front. Katara stomps up the stairs, apparently intent on heading in.

“Katara? What do you mean, you thought I died?” Aang calls after her, trying not to slip on the stairs. Katara grabs the large handle of the door and bodily swings it open. 

“You’ll see in a minute,” she says darkly. Aang follows her inside. The city hall is bustling as always, council members and local chiefs and a few Earth Kingdom ambassadors all going about their business. Everything looks pretty normal to Aang, but the minute he steps inside, people notice him. It’s the Avatar Effect, as Sokka dubbed it-- when people see Aang, they have some ridiculous urge to stare, applaud, and sometimes even grovel, which Aang finds incredibly embarrassing. 

“He’s here!” One dignitary exclaims, dropping to her knees right there on the icy floor. Her papers scatter everywhere. “He’s alive!”

“Again, why wouldn’t I be alive?” Aang asks Katara, who’s ignoring the woman and pushing through the crowd with impressive speed. 

“What of the Second Avatar?” another voice calls. Murmurs start to spread throughout the crowd.

“Is this an imposter?”

“Is the Second Avatar an imposter?”

“Perhaps this is just an air acolyte?”

That one makes Aang scowl. He’s a pretty recognizable face -- and he’s met loads of these people at parties and meetings and stuff! He dodges the dignitary woman, who’s attempting to grab his staff, and follows Katara.

“What’s all this about a second Avatar?” Aang asks Katara as they near her father’s office. “ _ I’m  _ the Avatar. And I’m definitely not the second, there must have been hundreds before me.” Katara only reaches for the door handle.

“Aang,” she says, swinging open the High Chieftain’s office door. “Meet Korra.”

  
  


-

  
  


Aang was not expecting a little kid to be sitting in Chief Hakoda’s chair, but it’s not really the weirdest thing he’s seen all day, so he rolls with it.

“Hi Master Katara! Hi new boy!” Korra, as the girl is apparently called, leaps up onto the desk. She looks about four or five, with a spiky little wolf tail and an adorably round belly. Katara cringes and hurries over to remove the child from where she’s wrinkling important documents with her boots.

“Thank you, Katara,” a man standing next to the desk sighs, accepting the child from her. Aang vaguely recognizes him as one of the Northern waterbenders who helped rebuild after the war. This man, presumably, is Korra’s father. Next to him stand Chief Hakoda and a tired-looking woman with cord-wrapped braids. 

“Aang,” Chief Hakoda starts calmly, “it seems there’s a bit of a… spirit situation. We’re not entirely sure what happened, but…”

“I’m Korra!” Korra shouts from her father’s arms. She wiggles around until he’s forced to put her down. “I’m the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it!”

“Hi, Korra,” Aang says as calmly as he can manage. “I’m Aang. The Avatar.” He’s dealt with crazy fans in the past; maybe this Korra kid just has a really big imagination, and they’ve brought Aang in to set her straight.

Korra pouts. “No,  _ I’m  _ the Avatar! Look, I can firebend!”

“No Korra, honey, we don’t firebend indoors, remember?” The woman with the braids grabs the energetic child before she can do any damage. Aang stares at Korra with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, where are our manners? I’m Tonraq, and this is my wife Senna. We’re Korra’s parents,” the man says.

“Nice to meet you,” Aang says, absently but politely. Chief Hakoda and Katara exchange a glance.

“Aang, somehow Korra can both waterbend and firebend,” Katara explains. Korra nods vigorously with a gap-toothed grin.

“So you think she’s the Avatar?” Aang doesn’t know how to respond.

“We don’t know,” Chief Hakoda says calmly. “But no one but the Avatar has ever been able to control more than one element.”

“But  _ I’m  _ the Avatar,” Aang says again. It feels like a child’s argument:  _ I’m  _ the Avatar! No,  _ I’m  _ the Avatar!

“The thing is… remember Ba Sing Se?” Katara bites her lip. “Remember the lightning?”

“Of course,” Aang says, recalling the terrible electrocution by Azula’s lightning and the weightlessness he’d felt, falling through the musty air in that crystalline cave. The empty, black weeks he spent unconscious and in pain. It’s not a day he likes to think about, much. 

“Korra was born here, in the Southern Water Tribe, in the late spring. Right before the war ended,” Tonraq explains. “Right before we got word that the Fire Nation had taken Ba Sing Se.”

“Water is next in the cycle,” Katara says gently, taking Aang’s hand. He stares at Korra from her position by her mother’s side.

“She was born in late spring,” Aang repeats, “and you think that it was the same time as when I got shot?” The pieces are starting to align. But how could this be?

“Aang, when I used the spirit water from the North Pole to heal you,” Katara says slowly, “I think it brought you back to life. I think you might have died, and the Avatar spirit reincarnated, and then I brought you back somehow.”

“No,” Aang backs away from the child. “There’s no way. Death is death. Death is permanent.”

“How else can you explain it?” Katara urges. “You’re the Avatar, and she is too!”

_ Maybe her mother met a nice Fire Nation soldier and never told anyone,  _ Aang’s mind spits, vicious and dark.  _ Maybe she’s a good liar for a little girl, and she’s got you all fooled somehow. _

But he’d never voice these thoughts aloud. It would only upset everyone. And somehow, something inside him knows it’s true. Part of him wants to scream and fight and see if this child, this little girl, will go into the Avatar State and prove it. It horrifies him that he even thinks it, could even fathom attacking a child the way he’d been attacked by General Fong that one time, trying to trigger the Avatar State. The rest of him is shouting,  _ get out, run away, leave _ . 

“Aang, where are you--” Katara calls after him, but Aang has already fled out the window of the office, opening his glider with a  _ thwip  _ and sailing off into the frigid South Pole sky.


	2. Meditation and Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang discusses with a past life and calls the team to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Just to be clear: in this story Sokka is the SWT ambassador to the Fire Nation, Zuko is Fire Lord, Suki leads the Kyoshi warriors, and Toph runs a metalbending academy in Yu Dao (the city that eventually becomes Republic City). Penga is one of her students from the comics who in this story, set 3 years after the comics, is now about 13 or 14 and is one of the more advanced students at the school. Katara lives in the SWT and is rebuilding the SWT waterbending style with the help of historians and NWT benders. She also travels with Aang sometimes. Aang travels on Appa, sorting things out Avatar style and organizing the new United Republic. This fic includes some stuff from the Rise of Kyoshi book and the comics, but these things aren't super important so don't worry if you haven't read them.

Aang finds himself standing on top of a tall ice structure at the edge of the city. It’s near where Zuko had crashed his ship into the village, long ago. The wall’s been rebuilt, of course, but Aang still remembers how Sokka had complained for weeks about his watchtower being destroyed. This must be the very same watchtower, rebuilt.

Like with most Avatar issues, Aang decides to meditate. Sitting down cross-legged on the tower roof, he closes his eyes and focuses his energy inward, channeling the Avatar State. For a moment, nothing happens.

Panic starts to swirl in his throat. What if this new Avatar has taken his ability to communicate with his past lives along with his title? What if he can’t talk to Roku?

The fear fades as fast as it had risen, though, as Aang feels the familiar sensation of his tattoos tingling. He knows they’re glowing, even if he can’t see them. He’s in the Spirit World; he’s still the rightful Avatar.

But when he opens his eyes, it’s not Roku in front of him like he’d expected. It’s Avatar Kyoshi, Roku’s predecessor. She’s dressed strangely, though, not in her usual green uniform and face paint. Instead, she’s in a nondenominational, informal brown outfit that looks like a farmer’s or a servant’s. Aang barely recognizes her for a moment.

“Avatar Aang,” Kyoshi intones, her voice even and deep. Aang feels it in his chest. He nods respectfully towards his past life.

“Avatar Kyoshi,” Aang says, glancing back up at Kyoshi. He’s never seen her without makeup. Her face looks softer and friendlier without it, skin freckled and tanner than Aang had expected. She could have been any Earth Kingdom villager if not for her towering height, still obvious despite being seated across from Aang.

“I imagine you are feeling confused at the appearance of Korra,” Kyoshi says. “We were wondering when you would find out. She’s a talented one.” Her voice is mild, but something in it sounds disdainful to Aang, like Kyoshi doesn’t like the idea of Korra being so skilled at such a young age.

“Avatar Kyoshi, I don’t understand how it’s possible for both Korra and me to be alive at the same time,” Aang says. “I thought only one Avatar could live at once.”

“This is indeed an unprecedented event,” Kyoshi says. “Never before have two true Avatars lived at one time.”

“Two true Avatars? What do you mean?” Aang asks curiously. “Have there been fake Avatars in the past?” He recalls the people who wore his arrow and his monk’s robes as costumes to get into Ba Sing Se during the war, how sickening it had been to see the halfhearted copies of his culture. 

“Avatar Aang, you are not the first Avatar to struggle with earthbending,” Kyoshi says, “and you will not be the last. Although earth was my birth element, I did not show innate skill as a child.”

“Okay?” Aang tilts his head, considering. That doesn’t really answer his question.

“Another earthbender was believed to be the Avatar in my time,” Kyoshi explains. “A boy named Yun. He was the best earthbender I knew, and one of my closest friends.” 

“He conned his way into being the Avatar? How is that possible?” 

“Avatar Kuruk left behind a messy world. His friends were desperate to find his next life, and so looked in the wrong places.” Kyoshi looks down for a moment, her form shimmering with green light. After a moment, she looks up. Suddenly, her clothes transform into her green robes and her face is in its familiar white and red paint. 

“It is vital that you know that the child is not an imposter as Yun was,” Kyoshi tells him. Aang had always kind of thought of Kyoshi as his cool, tough past life (sort of like an adult mix of Toph and Suki), but now she looks nervous and urgent.

“So Korra _is_ the Avatar?” Aang’s heart sinks. Any hope of this all being some massive misunderstanding shrivels up.

“She is, but so are you,” Kyoshi says. “Your faith in yourself must be foremost. As the Avatar you must be entirely confident in yourself, or others will see your cracks and force them open. _You_ are the Avatar, and you must be sure of your role.” Her image shimmers again, switching from the tanned brown serving girl and back. 

“Are you okay?” Aang asks, reaching forward instinctively.

“I’m fine.” For a moment, Kyoshi breathes, collecting herself. “I need you to understand, Aang, that Korra is a delicate matter. This situation is tenuous. Nobody will know what to expect.”

“I understand,” Aang says. He wonders, again, how Korra is possible when the Avatar Spirit still lives within him. Will Korra be able to access the Spirit World when she’s older, or will her experience as the Avatar be blocked by Aang’s very existence?

“Korra’s position may be unknown, but _yours_ is not,” Kyoshi continues urgently. “You must ease her into the role, teach her how to bend and connect to her past lives. You, technically, are her past life.”

“That’s weird to think about,” Aang comments. 

“Yes,” Kyoshi nods, standing up to her full, impressive height. “Be brave, Avatar Aang. You must remember: you are the Avatar, and you are ultimately the one to decide what your new world for Korra to inherit will be.” She shimmers green again, and fades away. Aang feels his own body in the Spirit World start to glow as well, indicating his return to the physical world.

As Aang comes back to his body, he’s left with two monumental tasks ahead of him: be the Avatar, and teach the Avatar.

  
  
  


-

  
  


When Aang opens his eyes, he’s staring into Katara’s blue ones. She’s sitting cross-legged in front of him, unconsciously mirroring Kyoshi’s earlier pose.

“Katara,” he sighs. She reaches forwards to hug him tight. He lets her, resting his chin on her hair.

“Aang, it took me forever to find you,” Katara says into his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re alright. Why did you run off like that?”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I just panicked, I guess,” Aang answers. “It was pretty thoughtless of me.”

Katara leans back to look Aang in the eye. “I know this was a big shock. I’m sorry too. I should’ve broken the news to you more gently.”

“It’s okay. I talked to Avatar Kyoshi just now,” Aang says. “She confirmed it. Korra really is my next life.”

Katara sighs. “I guess that means it’s true, then. Part of me was hoping this was all just a giant misunderstanding.”

“Me too,” Aang admits. “I guess I sort of want to resent Korra, but that’s not fair to her. She’s just a kid.”

Katara smiles, then, soft and sweet. “You’re so…”

“I’m so what?” Aang asks, tilting his head. 

“You’re just so _good,_ ” she says, grabbing his hand. Their fingers curl together naturally with loving muscle memory. “Of course you get over it just like that.”

“Well, I have to admit that I’m not that okay with all of this yet,” Aang says, but he smiles too. They stand, hands still linked. “I think I want to talk with the old Team Avatar and tell them what’s going on.”

“That’s a good idea,” Katara agrees, looping her hand around Aang’s waist as he opens his glider. “If nothing else, Toph will have something sarcastic to say about it.”

Aang secures his grip on Katara, and then glides down from the watchtower. The crowded streets from before have thinned, but plenty of people still see them and stop to stare.

“Ugh, let’s get out of here before the Avatar Effect kicks in,” Katara says, shaking her thick hair out of her face. “I do not have the patience today for starstruck fans.”

They exchange a glance. It’s been over four years since the war, since their childhood adventures across the world. They’re both a lot older and wiser and grown than they were back then. They’re world leaders, famous and respected.

Katara cracks a grin and winks, then takes off running. Aang has to flail and close his glider as he rushes to keep up.

  
  


-

  
  


_Dear Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Flameo, Sifu Hotman! How are things in the Fire Nation? I am with Katara in the South Pole right now, catching up with the Tribe. You’ll be happy to hear that the theater company here in the city, the South Pole Players, have started serving fire flakes as concessions! I bet Sokka had something to do with that decision. Tell him we said hi! I am writing him a letter too, it should be sent with the same messenger hawk. Please be sure he gets it._

_Anyways, I am writing to say that we have very important and shocking news: there is a second Avatar! I know, it’s crazy and I didn’t want to believe it at first, but it’s true. Her name is Korra! She’s four years old and so different from me, I’m surprised as anything that she’s my next life!_

_We are getting the old Team Avatar back together to meet Korra and make a plan. We’d love to see you there if you can get away from the Fire Nation for a few weeks. I’d really appreciate the support from my closest friends under these unprecedented circumstances._

_Your friend and Avatariness,_

_Aang_

  
  


-

  
  


_From the Office of the Ambassador_

_Southern Water Tribe Embassy_

_Caldera City Palace_

_Dear Aang,_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SECOND AVATAR? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I HATE THE SPIRIT WORLD!!!_

_Zuko and I will definitely be coming to the South Pole, even if it means Zuko will have to burn his schedule of boring meetings with stuffy nobility for the next month. Tui and La, way to drop a bombshell on us. Are you okay? You seemed kind of stressed in your letter, though I’m sure a rock to the skull from Toph will sort that out. But seriously, this whole situation is totally strange and reeks of Spirit World shenanigans. I’m sure good old Detective Sokka can figure everything out, so don’t worry!_

_Is this Korra Tonraq’s kid? I heard she’s a great waterbender for a little kid, but Katara says she has real discipline issues in classes. Reminds me of you back when we were in the Northern Water Tribe all those years ago. I guess that makes sense since she is you, kind of._

_I hope this letter reaches you before we do; we’ll arrive within the week! See you soon!_

_Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Official Ambassador to the Fire Nation_

_P.S. Don’t you love when you can use your full title on letters? It sounds so formal!_

_P.P.S. I did not tell the South Pole Players to start serving fire flakes, how dare you accuse? I simply suggested that a more worldly array of concessions might attract more sales, especially from the nation which has a very prominent and theater-loving Fire Lord._

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_Letter transcribed by Penga as dictated by Toph Beifong_

  
  


_Dear Avatar Aang and Master Katara,_

_I hear there’s a new Avatar in town, Twinkletoes. Get out of the way! (Penga’s note: here Sifu Toph cackled.) But don’t worry your little bald head about it. I’ll be there soon. And you’d better be grateful! I hate the snow. It means I have to wear shoes._

_Katara, how are your waterbending students? I just got a fresh crop of idiots in my metalbending academy here in Yu Dao. Let me tell you, some earthbenders just aren’t cut out for the hard work and dedication of a true metalbender. Luckily I can shunt some of the really awful ones onto Penga and Ho Tun since both of them have decided to stay here and help teach (Penga’s note: I didn’t decide!! Sifu Toph threatened me!! It’s okay though of course, I love it here! Even if the new students really are quite terrible…)._

_Talk to you two oogie lovebirds soon. Hopefully Sokka shows up so someone around there knows how to have some fun. And Sparky and Fangirl as well, I guess, ha ha._

_Your bestest and most powerful friend ever,_

_Toph Beifong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? Let me know in the comments! Visit me on tumblr at chief-yue.tumblr.com.


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Suki arrive in the South Pole; Aang receives some grave news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how much I love this chapter but... plot requires it. Long hair Sokka rights. Zukka rights. Also I love Suki. That's all folks.

“Shift your weight through the stances,” Katara motions, slowly demonstrating a waterbending form to Korra. Her blob of water floats gently through the air, stretching with the movement of her arms. The child in question mimics Katara’s motions clumsily, with too much force. The water in front of her shoots forward in a powerful jet. It splashes into the wall, leaving a small dent.

“Oops!” Korra giggles. 

“Korra, like I explained earlier, you have to find a  _ balance _ between power and precision,” Katara sighs. “You have a lot of raw talent, but you need to be more careful.”

“Aww, it’s okay, Master Katara,” Korra whines, giving Katara polar puppy-dog eyes. Luckily, Katara has known Aang since he was a skinny 12-year-old who knew just how innocent he looked. She’s immune to Avatar coercion.

“You have to be fluid, like the water itself,” Katara says, gesturing for Korra to bend more water. Korra screws up her little features in concentration, then very slowly bends some water towards her. It trickles upwards towards her palm.

“Good, that’s it,” Katara encourages. The stream of water sways as Korra shifts her feet, left to right. She swirls it over her head until it becomes a large bubble.

“Look! I’m doing it!” Korra cries. In her excitement, the water bubble shivers. Droplets start to loosen and fall.

“Korra, be careful--” Katara starts, reaching forward to try and intercept. But before she can do anything, Korra loses control of the bubble, and the water crashes down onto their heads. Both Korra and Katara get soaked.

Pushing sopping wet hair out of her face, Katara reminds herself to keep her temper. Korra, for all of her skill, is just a little girl. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and recalls how Aang had been when she was teaching him to waterbend. This positive reinforcement thing just doesn’t seem to work as well with Korra, though.

“Korra,” Katara says, voice as even as she can keep it, “this is why we keep the water where we can see it.”

“Sorry, Master Katara,” Korra says, though she doesn’t seem very bothered. Katara sighs again and bends the water off of both of them before it can freeze. 

It’s been only a few months since Katara started teaching Korra waterbending, after she advanced outside the lower level class with Pakku. Considering how short a time it’s been, Korra’s actually a very good waterbender. She just doesn’t know her own strength, and has no qualms about soaking both herself and Katara every few sessions. 

“Hey, I know I didn’t sail all this way to not meet my baby sister at the dock!” A voice calls from the doorway. Katara looks up to see Sokka leaning against the wall and smirking.

“Sokka!” She runs over and hugs him. It’s been over three months since her brother last visited the South Pole. He’s growing his hair out, the sides of his wolf-tail shaggy and braided with blue beads. It looks good, more grown-up. 

“Look at you, teacher of Avatars,” Sokka laughs, hugging Katara back. “This must be Korra?” He looks down at Korra, who’s peering up at Sokka with huge blue eyes.

“I’m the Avatar!” Korra says brightly. “Wanna see some firebending?” Before Katara can stop her, Korra’s little palm bursts into an orange flame.

“Very impressive,” Sokka says, eyebrows raised. He gives Katara a look, like  _ okay, so this is for real? _ Katara shrugs in response. 

“Korra, we’re learning waterbending right now,” Katara reminds the child, who pouts and extinguishes her flame. 

“Waterbending is so  _ boring.  _ All we ever do is shift through the stances, blah blah blah,” Korra complains, wobbling around in an exaggerated version of the form Katara was demonstrating a few minutes before. “I wanna learn how to fight!”

“Well, it certainly sounds like a party in here,” a voice calls from outside. Katara, Sokka, and Korra all turn to see Toph grinning in the doorway, Aang right behind her. 

“Toph!” Katara calls, reaching over to hug her friend. Toph punches her on the shoulder before she reaches her. 

“Hey there, Water Tribe. I heard there’s a new Avatar. Is it the kid?” Toph points at Korra (or more like a few inches to the left). For once, she’s wearing shoes, snow boots that Katara’s pretty sure used to belong to her Gran-Gran.

“I’m Korra! I’m the Avatar!” Korra waves, apparently never tiring of introducing herself that way. 

“And I’m Toph Beifong, the best earthbender in the world. Think you could take me, kid?” Toph asks. 

“Of course I could! I’m the Avatar!” Korra shouts back at Toph, who barks out a laugh.

“I like this one, Twinkletoes. She’s a lot more fun than you,” Toph tells Aang. “Hey kid, wanna learn some earthbending?” 

“Really? Yeah!” Korra runs over to Toph, scattering snow and jugs of water everywhere. Katara sighs and resigns herself to cleaning up the training hut later.

“She’s really excited about being the Avatar, huh,” Aang comments, making his way over to Sokka and Katara. “Hi, Sokka. It’s good to see you.” They exchange the customary Water Tribe elbow-to-wrist handshake. Aang kisses Katara on the cheek and takes his place by her side, wrapping one arm comfortably around her waist.

“It’s good to be home,” Sokka says. “So, I’m still fuzzy on this whole Double Avatar situation. What’s going on, exactly?”

“Well, I’d like to explain to everyone together,” Aang says. “Where are Zuko and Suki?” 

“They went to City Hall to talk to Dad,” Sokka explains. “Zuko said to meet there.”

“Oh, well if  _ Zuko  _ said,” Katara laughs, nudging her brother. It’s no secret to her how Sokka feels about the Fire Lord, though Aang looks confused when Sokka flushes red.

“What does that mean?” Aang asks, but before Katara can answer and embarrass her brother further, there’s a shout from the other side of the hut.

“I’m earthbending! I’m earthbending!” Korra exclaims, dancing around. Sure enough, she’s bent a small mound of rock on the floor.

“Wow,” Aang comments. “That was… quick.” His voice is flat and emotionless. Katara remembers how hard earthbending had been for him at first, the weeks of Toph’s relentless training that had left Aang bruised and exhausted. And Korra is already bending earth with no problem. Katara’s heart sinks as Aang leaves her side, reaching for the door.

“Take some notes, Twinkletoes!” Toph crows, clearly also joyful. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Let’s just get to City Hall,” Aang grumbles, swishing his cloak with some airbending as he stalks out of the training hut. Katara and Sokka exchange a concerned glance as they follow him out.

  
  


-

  
  


“I’m worried about Aang,” Katara tells Sokka, once they’re out of earshot. Toph and Korra are trailing behind, Korra dancing around with excitement. “He seems very unsettled about this whole situation.”

“Well, who wouldn’t?” Sokka says. “But he’s Aang. He’ll bounce back, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know.” Katara scuffs her boots against the snow. For the past week, Aang has been quiet and pensive, spending hours meditating and skipping meals. He keeps telling Katara that he’s just getting advice from his past lives, but Katara knows it’s also because he wants to avoid talking about the issue. 

“Sokka! Katara! Over here!” Zuko’s voice calls from where he’s standing at the entrance of City Hall. He’s waving and grinning, looking healthier and better-rested than Katara has ever seen. It’s far cry from the stressed, wan Fire Lord she’d seen a few months ago, on her and Aang’s last visit to the Fire Nation. His hair is neatly pulled into a topknot and his red robes stand out brightly against the ice.

“Hey there, Fire Lord,” Sokka calls back, hurrying up to Zuko. “Where’d you come from?” 

Zuko raises his eyebrow, confused. “Sokka, we arrived on the same ship. It’s good to see you, Katara.”

“No, it was-- ugh, never mind,” Sokka dismisses with a laugh. Katara follows him up the steps and gives Zuko a hug. 

“It’s good to see you too, Zuko,” Katara says. “Where’d Aang go?” 

“He’s inside with Suki. He seemed kind of upset, I think,” Zuko says. Then, to Katara’s surprise, he grabs Sokka by the arm and pulls him close. Sokka plants an easy kiss on Zuko’s cheek.

“Wait, you two are together?!” Katara exclaims. “Sokka, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Heh, I guess it just slipped my mind,” Sokka says sheepishly, looping one arm around Zuko’s waist. The motion looks practiced and unthinking. 

“Since when were Sparky and Snoozles a thing? Also, finally, I thought you two dunderheads would never get it together,” Toph calls from where she’s walking with Korra. They’re holding hands (an image that Katara finds endlessly cute but will  _ not _ mention) as Korra leads Toph up the steps. 

“Uh--” Zuko starts awkwardly, glancing at Katara, “Maybe about three months?”

“Three months?” Katara’s mouth drops open. She rounds on Sokka. “I cannot  _ believe  _ you didn’t tell me!”

“Let’s just go inside and see Suki and Aang,” Sokka says, cheeks flushing red. He opens the door and they file in.

“Who’s Suki?” Korra asks with wide eyes, following them inside. 

“She’s the most super-cool Kyoshi Warrior ever,” Sokka explains. “Don’t worry, you’ll like her.”

“Okay! I like most people,” Korra says blithely, the way only kids can. “Except for Uncle Unalaq, he’s creepy. And I dunno about Master Pakku, he’s sorta mean.”

Sokka gives Katara a glance, and she has to stifle her laughter. Even though the man is their step-grandfather and Katara’s old waterbending master, Katara has to agree with Korra on that one. Pakku  _ is _ sort of mean.

“Suki is very nice,” Katara reassures Korra. They walk up to the High Chieftain office, where the door is ajar. Inside, Katara’s dad, Aang, Korra’s parents, and Suki are sitting together around the desk. Suki stands up when she sees them. She’s dressed in her green robes and Kyoshi makeup. 

“Hi, guys,” she says, coming over to the group. “It’s been too long.”

“Suki!” Sokka, enthusiastic as ever, hugs his ex-girlfriend with a grinning Zuko in tow. Katara and Toph call out greetings as well, and all five of them pile into a group hug.

“Hi new lady! You look like me!” Korra shouts over the greetings. Katara looks down to see the child staring up at Suki with stars in her eyes.

“You must be Korra,” Suki says, leaning down to talk to Korra. “Our new resident Avatar.”

“What do you mean, she looks like you? Suki looks nothing like you,” Sokka comments.

Korra tilts her head in a way that reminds Katara of Aang when he’s confused. “What? I dunno why I said that.”

“Maybe it’s because Suki’s wearing the Kyoshi makeup,” Katara offers. “She looks like one of Korra’s past lives.”

“I don’t think that means anything,” Aang cuts in, voice uncharacteristically dark. He’s still seated, separate from the rest of the group. “I never said anything like that when I visited Kyoshi Island for the first time.”

Katara moves to Aang’s chair and stands next to it. The rest of the group follows suit, circling around the desk.

“Are you okay?” Katara whispers to Aang, while everyone else is catching up with each other. Toph is telling a raucous story about how one of her metalbending students accidentally gave himself handcuffs, loud enough to cover Katara’s voice.

“I’m fine,” Aang scowls, crossing his arms and slumping back into his seat.

“Is this because Korra was earthbending?” Katara worms one hand in between Aang’s arms, pushing them out of their crossed position. She grabs his hand and squeezes it.

“I don’t know,” Aang sighs. “I thought I was feeling okay with all of this… I’m not sure why all of a sudden it just hit me that Korra’s really the Avatar. She’s really my next life. What all my past lives said… I’m not sure I can do it.” He looks up at Katara, eyes sad and serious.

“Look, Aang,” Katara says gently, “whatever you spoke to your past lives about, it doesn’t have to control what you do. Remember Sozin’s Comet? You made your own choice, and it ended up being the right one.”

“I have to train her,” Aang admits. “That’s what they all told me. That it’s my responsibility to teach her how to bend, and connect to our past lives, and be the Avatar. And, I don’t know… it seems like she doesn’t really need my help.”

“Aang, Korra’s  _ four _ ,” Katara says. “A talented four-year-old, for sure, but she’s no master in any element by any stretch. She’ll want your help, I’m sure of it.” A thought comes to her. “And, you know, she hasn’t ever done any airbending before, and I only know of one airbending master around…”

Aang brightens at that. “You’re right. She’ll need me to start airbending.”

“That’s the spirit,” Katara says. “Don’t worry about it. She has plenty of time to learn how to be the Avatar. After all, the war’s over now.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Hi, Avatar Roku,” Aang says, smiling as he greets his past life. It’s been almost two weeks since he learned about Korra being the Avatar. He’s meditated almost every day since then.

“Back again, Aang?” Roku raises one eyebrow in amusement. He’s young today. It had given Aang a shock last week when he first spoke to a Roku in his youth, the handsome, carefree Fire Nation noble who’d been friends with Sozin. 

“You’re young again,” Aang notices. “Why is this happening?” In the past week, he’s conferred with Roku at all ages, from teenager to elder. He even met a Roku in his mid-thirties, growing in a weird, short beard that would one day become long and white. 

“Korra’s very existence has thrown the Avatar spirit out of balance,” Roku sighs, shimmering red and morphing into his familiar aged form. “When I think of her I think of the follies of my youth, and so that is what I become.”

“Actually, why do you usually look old?” Aang asks. “Avatar Kyoshi lived over 200 years, and she always looks pretty young.”

“We normally choose to appear at whatever age our greatest actions as Avatar took place,” Roku says. Aang is struck by momentary terror at the idea of looking twelve for eternity. His face must show it, because Roku laughs. 

“You will not remain a child if you do not want to,” he reassures. “We are usually able to choose to appear whatever age we want. Only recently has it become uncontrollable.”

“That’s not good,” Aang says. “How do I fix it?” He recalls how Kyoshi had shifted from her normal clothing to her plain serving-girl outfit. She’d seemed upset by it, like it was an image she wanted to hide and have history forget.

Roku frowns, shimmering red again and shifting back into his teenage form. Aang realizes that he’s almost the same height as Roku this way.

“It is of little importance. I need to tell you about something far more important,” Roku says. “The Avatar cycle has been deeply affected by Korra.”

“I know that,” Aang says, still wondering how he can help his past lives with their age issue. 

“But more than that,” Roku continues, “I have reason to believe that she may pose a real danger to the cycle of reincarnation.”

“Danger? What do you mean?”

“If Korra dies before you do,” Roku intones, “then the Avatar cycle will be broken. There will be no Avatar after her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? Let me know in the comments! Visit me on tumblr at chief-yue.


	4. Snow and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fighting, penguin sledding, and a misunderstanding.

Aang brushes snow off of his forehead. “Nice shot, Korra!”

They’re playing an age-old Southern Water Tribe game, according to Sokka, Katara, and Korra: a snowball fight. It’s nothing like the high-speed snowball flinging that Aang recalls from his childhood at the Southern Air Temple, though. It’s a game of strategy and stealth.

“Okay, Korra,” Katara whispers. “I want you to sneak up on Sokka and waterbend snow down his parka.” Korra nods eagerly.

“That’s so devious,” Aang laughs as Korra scurries off. The three of them are a united front against Sokka (the self-proclaimed snowball fight master), Suki, and Toph. Zuko had given up and retreated indoors a few hours ago, complaining about numb fingers being bad for firebending.

“Well, when you grow up playing against Sokka, you learn fast,” Katara shrugs. 

Aang watches Korra slowly sneak up behind Sokka, snow at hand. Sokka is busy building up his fort, not paying attention to the little waterbender behind him. But Suki, across the playing field, does notice her.

“Suki, wait!” Aang shouts as Suki lets a snowball fly. She’s got perfect aim; the snowball hits Korra right in the back. She topples over comically into the snow.

“Oof!” Korra giggles. “You got me!”

“Suki!” Aang yells, running over to Korra. “What were you thinking? Korra could’ve been hurt.”

“What? She’s fine,” Suki says defensively. “It’s a snowball fight. What, you think she’s not going to get hit by snowballs?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Korra chirps.

“What’s going on?” Sokka asks. Game forgotten, Sokka, Katara, and Toph approach, all looking concerned. 

“Nothing.” Aang flushes and ducks his head. He’s overreacting and he knows it. But the jolt of terror that had swept through him at the sight of Korra falling over hadn’t been rational. It had been pure fear.

“Are you alright?” Sokka asks, brushing snow off his parka. 

“I’m fine,” Aang mutters. 

“Why don’t we all put a hold on the snowball fight for now,” Katara suggests, her tone false-bright. Aang can feel her eyes on him as they trudge inside Katara and Sokka’s family igloo. Zuko, Hakoda, Gran-Gran, and Tonraq are sitting by the fireplace and warming their hands, deep in conversation. 

“Let’s go penguin sledding,” Korra tugs on Katara’s arm. “I wanna show them how to do it.”

“Excuse me, I know how penguin sledding works. Genuine Water Tribe material right here,” Sokka says, affronted. 

“I for one have never gone penguin sledding,” Suki volunteers. “What is it?”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like. You wrangle an otter-penguin and then use it to sled down a hill,” Katara explains, grinning. 

“That sounds awful for the penguin,” Zuko says from his spot by the fire. 

“That sounds amazing!” Toph counters. “Let’s try it.”

“You might squish the penguin, though,” Korra says, giving Sokka a once-over. “Adults are too big for them.” Sokka splutters an incoherent argument as everyone laughs.

Aang manages a grin. “I don’t know, Korra. I bet I could still beat you in a race.”

Korra gasps. “Never!” 

“You  _ have  _ to come, Zuko,” Sokka snickers, sidling over to his boyfriend. “I know you’ve never been penguin sledding.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I’m the Fire Lord,” Zuko scowls. 

“Nuh-uh,” Korra protests, abandoning her shoes and turning her attention to Zuko. “We _ all _ have to try it.”

“ _ All  _ of us?” Toph asks, barely containing her laughter. Korra nods, as solemn as Katara’s ever seen her. 

“Even Fire Lards,” she says. Sokka snorts, and Katara has to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. Suki, Toph, and Aang aren’t far off from bursting into laughter either.

“Yeah, Fire  _ Lard _ . You heard the Avatar,” Suki laughs mock-seriously to Zuko. Zuko glares harder.

“No,” he says, but it sounds weaker. Korra shuffles over to his seat.

“Pleeeeease?” She pouts and gives him her infamous puppy-dog eyes. Aang’s impressed; she’s really pulling out all the stops. He can pinpoint the exact moment that Zuko’s resolve crumbles. His scowl softens and the fight drains out of his expression, the same look he gives to his little half-sister Kiyi.

“Ugh, fine,” he concedes. “Just once, though.”

Korra and Sokka cheer, and Sokka grabs Zuko’s hand to pull him up. Zuko rolls his eyes and stands. 

“I suppose this is of utmost importance,” he tells the Water Tribe leaders in his most diplomatic tone. “I’ll be back later.”

“Oh, go enjoy yourselves,” Hakoda waves him off. “Spirits know you could all use some time to just have some fun.”

“Just have Korra back by sundown,” Tonraq says. “I trust that you kids will keep her safe.”

“I don’t need protection!” Korra protests, flailing her mitten-clad hands at her father. Everyone but Aang laughs.

_ Of course you need protection,  _ Aang thinks, his mind abuzz.  _ The Avatar Spirit depends on it. _

They set out towards the hills where the penguins usually convene, Korra chattering at Zuko and Sokka in her mile-a-minute way. Toph scoots over to Aang, who’s trailing behind.

“So, why did your heart rate go nuts when Korra got hit with that snowball?” Toph asks, blunt as always.

“What? I don’t know what you mean,” Aang defends. 

“Listen, Twinkletoes, I might be a little more blind than usual because of the snow, but I could still feel your heart going at the pace of a panicked rabaroo. Don’t play dumb with me.”

“Toph, I can’t--” Aang sighs, running one hand over his face. “It’s complicated, okay?”

“I get that you’re protective over her because she’s your next life or whatever, but she’s a tough kid,” Toph says. “She kinda reminds me of myself.”

“It’s because of something Avatar Roku told me,” Aang admits. “He said that if Korra dies before I do, then the Avatar cycle will cease to exist.”

“Oh. That’s it?” Toph tilts her head.

“What do you mean, that’s it? That’s a big deal!”

“Aang, Korra’s not gonna die from a snowball. She’s not made of glass.” Toph scuffs one boot against the snow. “Don’t treat her like a fragile baby. Well, she is kind of a baby, but you know what I mean.”

“But what if something happens to her? What if I can’t protect her and she dies and I end up being the last Avatar? There’s more on the line than just Korra’s life,” Aang scowls. “It’s also all of my -- all of  _ our _ \-- future lives.”

Toph shrugs. “Korra seems like a resilient kid, and a rebellious one too. If you keep acting all weird and overprotective, she’s not gonna like it.” Her voice is light, but something in it shouts a warning:  _ I won’t like it either. _

“It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t like it. She doesn’t understand what’s at stake.” Aang airbends his cloak to swirl around him, feeling very angry all of a sudden. The monks would have frowned upon all this anxiety and rage in him, but he can’t help it. It’s just like when he had to fight Fire Lord Ozai to end the war; nobody understands the pressure he’s under, to save the world, to save the Avatar Spirit, to save Korra. 

“Have you told Korra’s family yet? Or Katara?” Toph asks.

“What do you think?” Aang snarls. “This is the reason I didn’t tell anyone yet. I knew you’d all react like this.” He starts walking faster, marching away from Toph. He airbends himself up a huge snowdrift, where he can see a small group of otter-penguins waddling around in the distance.

“Aang!” Toph calls. “Where are you going?”

“Here are some penguins!” he calls over her, waving to get Sokka’s attention. “Come up here!”

As the rest of the group climbs up to join him, Aang turns to face the endless, blinding hills of snow.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“That was  _ not _ fun,” Zuko scowls, once they’ve all gotten back to the igloo. He’s wrapped in a thick fur blanket and periodically breathing puffs of flame onto his palms. Aang has to smile at the disgruntled Fire Lord. They’re all sitting around the fireplace except for Suki, who’s volunteered to return Korra to her family’s igloo.

“You’re just embarrassed that you fell off the penguin halfway through,” Sokka grins. “But that’s okay. Not everybody can be an expert right away.”

“Whatever,” Zuko grumbles, but there’s no heat to it. “We should make a training schedule soon.”

“A training schedule? For who?” Aang asks.

Zuko raises his eyebrow. “Uh… for Korra? Who else?”

“We’ve already got a schedule,” Katara cuts in. “Korra has waterbending classes with me every day for an hour. I think that’s plenty of training.”

“Wait, what?” Toph raises her hand. “I thought the whole point of us coming down here was to train her.”

“What?” Aang shakes his head. “No, what are you talking about?”

“You said you needed us to be here to meet Korra.” Zuko blinks once, like he doesn’t understand what’s going on. “I assumed you meant you wanted us to teach her.”

“I never said that! I never said that,” Aang protests. “I didn’t ask you guys here just to be Korra’s teachers.”

“Guys, I think there’s been a misunderstanding--” Sokka starts, but he’s cut off.

“I cancelled three full weeks of meetings so I could come down here! I had to tell four Earth Kingdom diplomats and an entire division of Fire Sages that I couldn’t meet with them!” Zuko stands up, suddenly furious. 

“And I have responsibilities too! I had to leave Penga and Ho Tun in charge of my metalbending academy!” Toph argues. “Why’d you even want us here if not to be Korra’s teachers?”

“Guys, calm down,” Katara placates. “We do want you here! Just not as Korra’s teachers. We wanted you to come here as our friends.”

“Then why are you wasting my time? I’m the leader of an entire nation, if you haven’t noticed!” Zuko tosses off the blanket. “I’m too busy to be here as just a  _ friend. _ ”

“Zuko, wait--” Sokka calls, but Zuko’s already storming outside. 

“No, he’s right,” Toph growls. “Be honest with us next time, Aang. With  _ all  _ of us.” And with that, she stomps out too.

“What does that mean?” Sokka asks. “And what’s going on? I didn’t know they thought they were gonna be Korra’s teachers. Who told them that?”   
  


“Not me,” Katara shrugs. “Aang, weren’t you planning to teach her all the elements?”

“Maybe it’s better that I don’t,” Aang says darkly.

“What are you talking about?” Sokka asks, grabbing his coat. “Come on, we’ve got to go follow them.”

They gather their jackets and shoes, and Aang grabs his staff. He feels strangely empty. He’s been so angry recently. Forgetting what the monks had taught him, about letting go of his anger, about moving past it. But he still can’t bring himself to tell Sokka and Katara about what Roku told him. Toph’s reaction had been enough to know that they wouldn't understand. But as they step out into the icy wind, guilt hardens like solid lead in his stomach. He’s not the only Avatar anymore, and he will protect his legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me. Sorry for being so irregular with posting-- college applications are such a time. This story is going in about twenty directions at once, and I feel kind of bad for really putting Aang through it. I'm more active on tumblr, if you're into that sort of thing :)

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Please let me know in the comments! Visit me on tumblr at chief-yue.tumblr.com.


End file.
